Wicked Game
by HideYourWife
Summary: One-shot. Santana and Brittany are on a much needed holiday from their busy lives in New York City. Santana wakes up to an upset Brittany and does everything she can to make it up to her.


"Santana Diabla Lopez, you wake up right now!" Brittany yells harshly as she jabs Santana in the side.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Brittany! What the hell was that for?" Santana shouts as she jerks awake and sits up in the bed.

"What did you promise me yesterday?" Brittany asks sarcastically while staring fixedly at Santana.

"I said we would go to the beach today," she replies while trying to fix her mussed up hair.

"That's right you did," Brittany agrees. She crosses her arms and huffs.

"Then what's the problem, Britt? I said we would go to the beach today so we'll go to the beach today." Santana shuts her eyes and holds her hand to her head in confusion. Sometimes her mind just can't keep up with the pace of her girlfriend's.

"Oh really?" Brittany scoffs.

"Yes, Britt! For the one thousandth time, yes!" Santana yells as she flops herself back down on her pillow.

Brittany gets up and stalks over to the window. She grabs the curtains and yanks them open. Santana cringes at the invading light and tucks her head further into her pillow.

That's when she hears it. A loud clap of thunder roars overhead making her sit up and look out the window. The sky was ashen grey and rain was beating hard against the window.

Brittany looks at Santana from beside the window.

"Do you really think we can go to the beach in that, Santana?" Brittany asks dryly.

"Britt, you can't blame me for the weather. I didn't know it was going to be such a miserable day," Santana tries to explain as she gestures towards the window as if to prove her point.

"I know you can't predict the weather, San. I'm not stupid. But it is your fault that we didn't go to the beach yesterday, when it was beautiful."

"I was hungover! There was no way I was going to the beach feeling like that," Santana argues.

"You drank too much like you always do and then begged me to stay with you because you felt so bad, and I did because I was being a good girlfriend but now it's our last day here and all I wanted to do was go to the beach one more time and we can't!" Brittany complains belligerently.

Santana's face falls. She knows that she had drunk a lot throughout their holiday, which had kept them from doing some fun things during the day so she could recover. She hadn't intended for their holiday to go that way but she knew she was only getting a certain amount of time away from work and their tiny apartment in New York and she found it hard to distress without the aid of alcohol.

"I'm so sorry, Britt. I promise I will make it up to you," she reassures her.

"Don't even bother," Brittany says as she storms across the room, "I'm going for a shower. Just don't talk to me for a while."

The bathroom door slams shut and Santana hears the lock click and she knows there is no point in trying to apologise further right now.

Sighing, she gets up and wanders into the lounge area. Through the double glass doors Santana can see that it doesn't look like the weather is set to get any better. There isn't a single patch of blue sky on the horizon. While Santana knows that all Brittany had wanted was some sun, she can't help but think about how much she loves this type of weather. From their one bedroom apartment in the city she could never truly appreciate the sight and sound of the rain. The city was always bustling and she had always felt that rain required silence to be fully experienced.

She turns away from the doors and is walking to the kitchen when she notices the flyers that are spread across the coffee table. She sits down on the couch and picks them up. It looked like Brittany had picked up a brochure for absolutely everything in a 10 mile radius. There was one for a waterpark, go-kart racing, a zoo, some hiking trails, an aquarium and many more. Santana notices that the only thing they did on any of the brochures was wine tasting and that was because she had wanted to do it. She hadn't asked once what Brittany wanted to do.

Santana curses herself, this was Brittany's holiday as well and she had gone and ruined it. It was about time for her to pull out all the stops to make it up to Brittany.

….

After her shower Brittany doesn't feel up to facing Santana just yet so she shuts the curtains and crawls back into bed. She is both glad and annoyed that Santana took the hint and decided to give her some space. It showed that Santana knew her well enough to know when she wants to be alone but at the same time, they were going home tomorrow and even if they couldn't go to the beach, Brittany still wanted to spend time with her.

Brittany drifts off to sleep after listening to the sound of the rain for a while.

She is woken up by Santana in what feels to be only minutes later. Santana is lying down facing her, stroking her hair.

"Hey B," she greets. Brittany's tired eyes flicker up to meet Santana but she just can't seem to bring herself to smile at her like she normally does when she wakes up.

"You've been asleep for a while now," Santana informs her, "I went out and got some food, some churros from that place you loved."

Brittany's heart breaks a little at how unsure Santana sounds. It's then that she also notices Santana's wet hair from being out in the rain. She reaches out to pick up a strand and squeezes until a little droplet of water falls off. Santana simply smiles weakly at her.

"Churros sound great," Brittany concedes.

Santana sighs with relief. She hops up and walks around Brittany's side of the bed to help her up. She tugs on Brittany's hands to follow her out of the bedroom. Once Brittany is up she drops her hands and skips out of the room ahead of her.

Brittany can't help but smile; it's not often that she sees Santana so free in herself that she will skip.

Santana stops and turns in the lounge, blocking Brittany's view of the balcony.

"I want to make it up to you for being such a bitch and for ruining the holiday," Santana says to Brittany while reaching out to take both of her hands.

"You weren't being a bitch and you didn't ruin the holiday, I was way too harsh earlier and I'm sorry," Brittany apologises.

Santana grips Brittany's hands lovingly.

"No, don't apologise. You were right to be annoyed, I just wish you had said something sooner so that I would've had more time to make it up to you."

Brittany just nods her head. It isn't often that Santana genuinely apologises so she'll take what she can get.

"Now, I know it's not the beach but I think that this could kick the beach's ass," Santana says smugly as she leads Brittany out to the balcony.

Brittany follows Santana out the door and can't help but bite her lip to try and hide the smile that breaks across her face.

Santana had rolled out the awnings as far as they would go, essentially creating a tent on the balcony. Beneath it she had lined up all the sun loungers she could find and covered them in blankets and cushions. Beside them there was a table with the churros that Santana had promised, with some champagne and other treats.

Santana led Brittany out to the loungers and let her pick where she wanted to sit. Brittany picked up the churros and lay back while she started to nibble. Santana sat up beside her and watched in nervous anticipation to see if Brittany liked it. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana down to her by the back of the neck for a chocolatey kiss.

"Hmm," Santana hummed as she smiled into the kiss, "so this is ok then?"

"This is more than ok you big dummy," Brittany confirmed.

"It needs one more thing," Santana said as she hopped up and ran back inside.

Brittany heard music begin to play from the speakers inside.

"There, now it's perfect," Santana says as she sits as close to Brittany as possible and kisses her on the cheek.

Santana lay back and curled into Brittany enjoying the mixture of sounds, the rain on the awning, the music, Brittany's heartbeat, her breathing, the occasional roll of thunder above them as the storm continued to rage overhead.

After a while Santana feels Brittany gently stroke up and down her arm.

"What made you think to do this, San?"

Santana opens her eyes and looks up at Brittany.

"I know I could have just brought you out to dinner or something but we've done that a thousand times and we can do that anywhere in New York but this, I don't know when we'll get the chance to do this again and honestly, I really really love rain," Santana explains shyly.

"Really?" Brittany asks incredulously, "How have I never known that about you?"

"I've just never shared it, I've always felt like the peace that rain gives me was so personal, you know? I didn't want to share it and have anyone laugh at me for it. The world feels new after rain."

"That's beautiful, San."

"It's not," Santana shrugs, "it's just a weird part of my personality."

"Still beautiful, San."

Brittany hugs Santana to her tighter and looks out at the rain. Their view of the beach is interrupted by a few smaller buildings but it's good enough. Brittany notices a change in the music.

"Hey, I know this song," Brittany informs Santana, "but it sounds different. What's it called again?"

"Wicked Game," Santana tells her, "it's a cover by London Grammar. It's my favourite."

"Someone is in a real mood to share this evening aren't they?" Brittany says before pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead.

"I just noticed that we are always doing what I want to do but that I'm actually not sharing much of myself with you and I want to. I want to share everything about myself with you Brittany," Santana admits.

"I want to share everything with you too, San."

Brittany rolls on top of Santana, takes her face in her hands and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. Santana shifts slightly so that Brittany can fit comfortably between her legs. She moves her hands down to Brittany's lower back and presses her closer.

Brittany moves her hands to play with Santana's damp hair, slightly worried that she might get pneumonia. Santana smiles at the look of concern on Brittany's face. She then leans forward and captures her lips in a strong kiss. Brittany kisses back, tangling her hands in Santana's hair. Santana opens her mouth and strokes her tongue against Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany instantly opens her mouth to reciprocate and their breaths mingle warmly. Brittany sucks on Santana's tongue and Santana puts her hands under her top, dragging her nails along the newly exposed skin.

Santana nips at Brittany's lip before continuing to kiss her hungrily. Brittany palms Santana's breast above her top and Santana rolls her hip up against Brittany's. Santana kisses down Brittany's neck and grabs her ass, making Brittany thrust into her harder. Santana tugs at Brittany's top until she gets the message and quickly removes it herself. Santana makes quick work of removing Brittany's bra so that she can press kisses to her perky breasts. Santana rolls a nipple around in her mouth and swipes her tongue across it quickly, making Brittany gasp and arch her back. Brittany grabs Santana by the back of her head to keep her there. Santana uses one hand to play with Brittany's other breast and with the other she grips Brittany's side.

Brittany grinds down roughly as she relishes the feeling of Santana's skilled tongue toying with her nipple. Eventually, Brittany halts Santana's ministrations so that she can remove her of her top and bra.

Santana moans as Brittany is quick to return the favour. She can feel herself getting extremely wet and wonders if Brittany is as turned on as she is. She grabs the waistband of Brittany's shorts and pulls them down. Brittany shimmies out of them fully and gasps when Santana flips them over. Santana straddles Brittany's waist and palms her breast roughly.

"Touch yourself," Brittany states. Santana looks at Brittany lustily. She knows that she loves it when she gets firm with her in the bedroom, letting her know exactly what she wants.

"Where? Here?" Santana asks coyly as she rubs and tweaks at her own breasts while grinding down on Brittany.

"A little lower," Brittany informs her. Brittany watches as Santana moves her hands lower at an achingly slow pace, never stopping her rocking.

Santana breathes heavily when she comes into contact with her wet folds and swollen clit.

"Is that what you want?" Santana rasps.

"Yes," Brittany states as she tries to keep her hands to herself.

"Ugh…shit, Brit. I'm so wet for you," Santana tells her as she works herself up. "It would be better if it were you."

"You think so?" Brittany asks.

"I know so," Santana states as she takes the hand she had been using to touch herself and brings it to Brittany's mouth who sucks her fingers immediately.

"Mmmmm," Brittany moans.

Brittany brings her hand down and quickly enters Santana with two fingers, loving how ready for her she is. Santana locks eyes with Brittany and leans over her to give her a searing kiss as she rocks herself on Brittany's digits. Brittany uses her other hand to play with Santana's clit who shudders at the double assault, the sensations overpowering her. She tries to focus on kissing Brittany but finds it difficult with rapidly approaching orgasm that she is rising up to.

Brittany can feel Santana's hot breath on her ear as she gives up on trying to kiss her.

Brittany curls her fingers and Santana jerks her hips down to match every thrust.

"Oh shit, B. I'm gonna…" she pants in her ear before reaching the edge and cumming hard on Brittany's fingers.

Brittany feels Santana tighten around her and slows her thrusts so she can come back down.

Santana pushes herself up with one hand on either side of Brittany's head.

"Fuck," is all she can manage to say. Santana rolls off of Brittany and lies down beside her. Brittany automatically goes to snuggle up beside her, knowing that she has probably worn her out.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"I thought we were gonna snuggle?" Brittany says confused.

"No," Santana states firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna need you to sit on my face, like right now."

Brittany's eyes widen and the heat between her legs intensifies. She simply nods her head in agreement and Santana moves down the sun lounger. Brittany stealthily swings one leg over Santana's head and grabs onto the back of the sun lounger with two hands, she knows she is going to need it.

She slowly begins to lower herself down, not wanting to smother Santana but Santana's arms wrap around her thighs and pull her down forcefully. Santana gives Brittany no time to prepare herself; she knows she is already really turned on. She dives straight in and Brittany's knees buckle almost instantly. Santana focuses on her sensitive clit at first making Brittany cry out in pleasure. Brittany knows that she isn't going to last long as each stroke of Santana's tongue brings her closer and closer.

Santana brings her left hand down from Brittany's thigh and thrusts into her with two fingers setting a relentless pace.

Brittany can't help but gyrate on top of her. Her knuckles go white as she grips onto the top of the sun lounger even tighter.

Brittany's thrusts become erratic and with one hard lick and curl of a finger she crumbles. Her orgasm courses through her and she yells Santana's name loudly, not caring if anyone in another apartment can here her. Santana continues to lick at her centre not wanting to waste a single drop of her.

"San stop, I'm so sensitive," Brittany begs.

Santana stops and pouts up at her from between her legs.

Brittany carefully removes herself from above Santana's head.

"That was amazing, babe," Brittany informs her as she snuggles up beside her under a blanket.

"You taste amazing," Santana husks out.

"Saaaaan," Brittany whines as she blushes.

"You didn't seem shy a minute ago when you were…"

"Ok ok stop!" Brittany laughs before she presses her lips to Santana's to get her to stop talking.

Santana smiles as she snuggles into Brittany ready to fall asleep.

"San, we can't go to sleep now," Brittany says with disappointment.

Santana cracks one eye open to look at her.

"And why not?"

"We have to pack, we have an early flight tomorrow," Brittany says sadly.

"I've set an alarm to go off really early tomorrow, we'll get up and pack then."

"Alright, but can we at least move into the bedroom, it's getting kinda cold out here."

"Of course, babe," Santana says as she sluggishly gets up to move inside.

Once in their proper bed, Brittany presses back against Santana, letting her know that she wants to be the little spoon tonight. Santana wraps her arm around Brittany's waist and presses kisses to the back of her neck.

"You're right, this is much better," Santana murmurs into her hair.

"That's why I'm the smart one in this relationship," Brittany jokes but Santana doesn't even argue, she just sighs contentedly and drifts off to sleep.

….

"Santana Diabla Lopez!" Brittany yells.

"Briiiiiiiiit! I cannot wake up like this two days in a row," Santana moans into her pillow, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Your alarm didn't go off and we haven't packed! If you don't get up right now then we are going to miss our flight!" Brittany shouts panicked.

"I'm not getting up," Santana says stubbornly.

"Then we are going to miss our plane!" Brittany shouts getting annoyed that Santana hasn't even opened her eyes.

"No we are not going to miss our plane," Santana states calmly.

"How? How are we not going to miss it?" Brittany asks in disbelief.

"Because it's next week," Santana mutters nonchalantly.

"It's what?" Brittany gasps.

Santana opens her and looks up at Brittany.

"Our flight home is next week!"

"Are you messing with me right now? Because if you are then that's not funny, it's just mean."

Santana crawls across the bed and kneels up in front of Brittany.

"I sorted everything out yesterday, made all the necessary calls home and to the airline. I felt awful when I saw all those brochures of things you wanted to do that we never did. So, we have one week to do them all! Starting," Santana says as she checks her watch, "with swimming with dolphins in three hours."

"Oh my god, San!" Brittany screams as she jumps up and down. "You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Brittany tackles Santana onto the bed and starts kissing her all over her face.

Santana laughs as Brittany presses her down into the mattress and accepts her kisses, thrilled that she had made the right call.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"I know, Britt. I know."

….


End file.
